Second Chance
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: One of the Cullen's goes to Bella on her deathbed in hopes of making amends for the past but they are to late Bella is moments from death and with Edward in Volterra there is nothing more to be done or is there a stranger appears and offers a second chance to change the past how will this change events and will there be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry I have not updated my other stories but my laptop crashed and I lost all the work I did on them so I am not sure they will be continued but this is a new one I have been working on hope you enjoy I own nothing bar the characters I have added all rights belong to the original author of twilight. If you are viewing this story for a second time this chapter has been edited and details added. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I sometimes write too quickly and forget to proof read however I will do my very best to change any I have made.

The Vampire walked the halls of the hospital; it wasn't hard to find the room he had been looking for the nurse had been too busy checking him out to actually verify he was related to the patient. He entered the room and froze shocked; he hadn't been told much of what he would find here only that it was here he would find it. Of course no one knew he was here they were all too grief stricken he couldn't bring himself to tell them. The woman that lay in the bed was old and if he remembered correctly and he always remembered correctly then she had just passed her 79th birthday. It wasn't the fact that she was so old now that shocked the vampire, no the thing that shocked him was that there was no one there it was visiting hours and yet the room was empty, there was no family by her side no pictures ore personal effects to make the room less clinical. He wondered if there was anyone surely if there was they would be here especially with the woman being so close to death.

"Bella?" he knew that the woman would not stir just as he knew that this woman was indeed Bella, her scent was still as strong if not tainted with whatever drugs they were pumping into her system. The vampire looked away ashamed this was his fault.

"She had no family." A voice answered the question he'd thought, his head shot up he was sure no one had entered the room he would of heard their movement and yet there was a girl standing by Bella's bed.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked defensively his body ready to move if combat ensued.

"That doesn't matter, and it does not concern you." The girl answered the vampires eyes narrowed at her words she simply smiled, her skin was fair but not like a Vampires and her eyes were two different colours of blue and green so he knew without a doubt she was not a Vampire. She looked to be human but she stood too straight and a little too still for him to be convinced, but what made him believe she wasn't human was her scent it wasn't appetising in any way yet it was a beautiful smell he had never smelled anything like it. "As I was saying…" The girl continued she smiled at him which made him uneasy he had shifted into a defensive normally this would scare another person yet she seemed unthreatened. "She had no Family."

"Why?" The Vampire asked he moved toward the bed his eyes never leaving the girl

"Victoria." The girl said the name with such venom that it rivalled the vampires hiss "After you left Victoria hunted Bella, she killed Bella's mother and step father first and then her father, she made Bella watch her father die and told Bella that she could live she could live her life but whenever she got close to someone whenever she cared for someone she would be there to kill them." The girl looked down at Bella "So she moved around a lot, refused to care for anyone and when she slipped up and made a friend Victoria killed them.

"How do you know Bella?" The vampire asked his body shaking with rage he would hunt Victoria down and end her slowly and painfully.

"I don't." The vampire tilted his head about to ask how she knew Bella's story when she spoke again "I was meant to, I was meant to know Bella and Edward and the rest of your family, this wasn't how it was meant to go." There was a silence he watched as the girl looked down at Bella "Edward is in Volterra?"

"He intends to die at the same time as Bella" the Vampire answered The girl looked at the clock

"Not long now and then the story of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen will be over" The vampire hissed at the girls words and how she sounded so cold after a long silence the girl spoke again "Or is it?" The vampire's head rose and he looked at the girl with curiosity

"If you could go back change it change Bella's path, would you? Would you change her if that is what she wanted?" The vampire swallowed hard "If it meant saving your family?"

"My family?" The vampire asked slightly confused

"Even you know the effects of losing both Edward and Bella will change everyone, that you will never be the same, saving Bella in turn saves everyone else."

"Yes If I could go back if I could change it I would." The vampire said understanding the words

"Then I suggest you get ready"

"What?" the vampire asked confused

"I'll send you back to three months after you all left then everything else is up to you, be warned there will not be a third chance"

"Wait why three months why not before we leave"

"Some events are set and cannot be changed." The girl stated

"Ok" the vampire nodded "I'm ready" The girl smiled

"Close your eyes" The vampire did so he heard the girls voice speak words he did not understand and what felt like warm water wash over him the sound of the heart monitor flat lining hit his ears but grew fainter till it was gone. "Good luck Jasper." Was the last thing he heard before everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have changed the birthday of Bella to her 17th this is for reasons I will explain later also in this story Alice never saw Bella jump off the cliff hence why Bella stayed human. Ok once again this chapter has been changed as will all the ones I have done some may be just correcting mistakes others may be completely different I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

Jasper's POV

I opened my eyes slightly dazed, I looked around and realised that I was in the forest we used to hunt in while in Ithaca. I looked around and realised that I was back to the day where I had argued with Alice, she had wanted to break her promise to Edward and look into Bella's future, I had been unable to deal with the guilt I felt over Bella's 17th birthday party that I had stuck by Edwards wishes to not intervene, and in turn kept Alice to the same promise, It had caused us to argue although eventually with the help of Carlisle I had been able to stop her from looking and Alice had finally given in and had gone to our room to sulk and I had left to hunt. I moved around sure that this was some sort of dream the life we had lived over the last 62 years was still so real in my head, and I wondered if this was how Alice felt every time she had a vision. I decided to head back to the house I needed the families advise I would have to tell them what had happened all I hoped was that they did not think I had gone insane.

As I reached the house I grimaced, the emotions coming from within were a painful reminder of what it had been like, and I remembered the day both myself and Alice had left for an extended vacation causing even more pain to Carlisle and Esme who were as much our parents as any parent could be.

"Everyone I need to speak with you," I spoke as I entered a slight urgency to my voice, Carlisle and Esme were already in the living room and Emmet and Rosalie were just coming down the stairs "Alice?" I spoke after a moment I could feel her emotions they felt strange and were slightly panicked I was about to go to her when she slammed into me wrapping her arms around me.

"Jasper is it true?" She looked up into my eyes "Is that the future we live" her face was heart-breaking, I nodded and she stifled a sob "We can't we can't let that happen!"

"And we won't Darlin' we won't" I was determined "We are going back to forks!" I stated to the family

"What!" Rosalie hissed

"Yes!" Emmet yelled as the same time as Rosalie Esme who had been depressed since leaving bella looked hopeful at the prospect but Carlisle shook his head his emotions sad.

"Jasper you know we can't we promised Edward"

"Stuff Edward" my wife interrupted "His plan only leads to despair and heartbreak and I won't let that happen."

"Alice we promised to let Bella have a normal human life" Carlisle replied his face betraying his true feelings, and I found myself getting angry remembering what the strange girl had told me.

"But that is the thing Carlisle she isn't going to have a normal life" I answered I then went on to explain what had happened the life we were destined to lead if we followed Edwards wishes "…And finally Edward goes to Volterra determined to die at the same time as Bella and Bella dies alone in a hospital room." Esme gasped as I finished

"Poor Bella" she cried turning to her mate "Carlisle we have to do something"

"Jasper If what you are saying is true then you lived an entire sixty two years into the future and somehow got sent back." Carlisle seemed to be torn between complete curiosity and concern for my mental well-being

"You lost it mate?" Emmet asked quietly I shook my head

"I know it sounds crazy and if Edward was here he would be able to read my mind and tell you that it is all true but he isn't and I need you guys to trust me we need to change that future." Esme looked thoughtful as Carlisle stood

"I believe you son and if you say we need to go back to Forks then that is what we will do." I nodded relived that they seemed to at least believe me.

"Alice please look into Bella's future we need to know how she will take our return." Alice nodded smiling her eyes unfocused and the smile that had been there vanished as my wife was overcome by agonizing pain I grabbed hold of her in a protective manner wanting to fight off what was hurting her so much as she began to cry it took me a moment to realise there was no outside threat here it was her vision whatever she was seeing must be terrible.

"Oh Bella what have we done." Alice cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN my apologies for not updating for so long but i have had many personal issues with my family and job which may be explained in another story i have come up with. **

Alice POV

We were moving around the house at vampire speed gathering everything we would need Carlisle had already gotten his job back at forks but even as we moved my mind was focused on Bella I saw as she sat in front of her window doing nothing not speaking not eating I saw as her father was worried about what he could do to help her I could clearly see the weight she had loss her bones were now visible her eyes sunken I wanted to be there in that moment to help her. I had informed Carlisle of the physical problems as well as the possible mental ones that we would face on our return his face and grown more concerned the more I said.

"Is she really that bad?" I was surprised by Rosalie's worried tone she to all our knowledge hated the human girl we had all come to love.

"Yes." was all i could manage as i continued to watch Rose said nothing else and continued to pack after a few moments she spoke again

"Why don't Carlisle and Jasper go now Carlisle can assess her physical condition and Jasper her emotional one and then we won't be overwhelming her with all of us at once." Everyone turned and looked at her like she was a ghost or something we had never seen before this level of care from Rose was scary.

"That's a wonderful Idea Rosalie" Esme said looking to her husband he nodded as did Jasper and with a quick farewell kiss they were in the car and driving towards my baby sister.

Carlisle POV

I drove as fast as the car would allow I was tense fearing what we would find when we got there Jaspers account of the future scared me I hoped by just entering Bella's life we could change the outcome.

"Please Jasper tell me more." I needed to hear it all Jasper had only giving us small details

"Me and Alice left four years after we left Bella" Jasper looked out the window "It was after you me and Emmet had dragged Edward back from a small attic in New Orleans he wasn't hunting, when we found him he had not hunted in over three months. The pain he was in was too much for me to bare I was out of the house most of the time so Alice suggested a holiday we would come to visit but I could never stay for any length of time his pain was just too much to bare and it only got worse." He took in a deep breath and I grieved for the pain all my children would have to endure what Jasper had endured "By the time Alice got the vision that Bella was to die no one had the heart to stop Edward going to Volterra, Alice was so heartbroken she wouldn't leave the flat we lived in."

"Why did you go see Bella?" we were getting closer to forks and I knew we would be there within the hour

"I brought Alice back to the family in hopes it would help it didn't all the pain in the house was unbelievable Esme didn't tend to her garden or plan changes to the house she didn't smile laugh or speak we all hunted only as needed Rose and Emmett barely spoke either, you were at work almost every day all day it was the first time the house felt like it belonged to a bunch of vampires and not a family. Edward was determined to die the same time as Bella and no one was in any fit state to go to Bella but me, I still felt so guilty and I wanted to apologise."

"She was alone" Jasper nodded "What of the girl"

"I don't know she wasn't a Vampire and I don't think she was human but I was so preoccupied with Bella that I didn't ask any questions."

"We need to fix the damage we have done first then we will need to figure out who that girl is and how and why she sent you back"

"I think that the why is simple the way she spoke of Bella made it sound like she cared for her and I knew she wanted to change the outcome" I nodded.

"Let us Concentrate on Bella the rest will come later" Jasper nodded in agreement just as we entered forks.

**I promise to try and do longer chapters and will hopefully update once a week but i work shifts so may not always be possible hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO i have decided the La push boys will not be playing a big part in this story at least not for now with where i want this story to go they will get a mention as regards to the treaty but i doubt anything more. Hope you enjoy this Chapter still a bit short but wanted to get a bit of Bella in before i go back to work.**

Bella POV

Pain that is all I felt I couldn't even move out of fear it would just hurt more. Charlie had given up trying to break me out of my stupor I knew I was hurting him by being this way but I couldn't help him. The pain came in waves like an angry ocean and I was the rocks the waves smashed against, when the waves weren't raging there was nothing I felt nothing just empty I yearned for these moments these moments were when I didn't think about anything the moment I started to think was the moment the waves hit and it would take too long to calm them down. So I kept my mind blank as much as I could but it was hard sometimes the thoughts just came.

I wasn't sure what day it was or what month for that matter it was snowing outside but that meant nothing in Forks. I had heard Charlie leave but I didn't know when it could have been ten minutes or ten hours. I ate when the thoughts came I would force something down my throat something wet and then something tasteless I knew it was my body trying to survive trying to get through this torment but in truth I didn't want this. I would find myself showering most often keeping clean the water going as hot as it could go as if this could wash away some of the agony I was in as if it could take my memories with it down the drain. School had finished I went at least I think I did there were times when I would look up and I would be in a classroom on occasion I wondered how my grades were doing but I could never bring myself to care.

I was in my room now I recognized the walls I was sitting in the rocking chair and i was un moving the stillness seemed to help keep the pain at bay but I knew no matter what I did no matter if I didn't think or move the dreams always came. They were the worst of it all the pain I could never escape I would hear him over and over the first word would bring me comfort a sense of hope and then as he would speak would break even more every time. There was a knocking sound from downstairs I remained still it happened a few more times before silence. It might have been a minute or an hour when my window opened from the outside and as I saw the two vampires enter a new level of torturous pain hit and one of the Vampires fell to his knees.

Carlisle POV

We reached Bella's house soon after we entered forks, Charlie's cruiser was gone but Bella's truck sat in the driveway it looked like it had not moved for a while there was a layer of snow covering it and beneath there was a layer of leaves from the surrounding trees.

"She's inside" Jasper said as we got out the car

"How is she feeling I asked" curious to the look on Jasper's face

"It's strange she feels almost…empty?" He answered we approached the door and knocked "She heard us her emotions are changing" We knocked three more times before we decided to go through her window. We jumped up after making sure no one would see us looking through the window I was shocked Bella who had been pale before now wore a grayish tinge to her skin she had lost an awful amount of weight that had me concerned her eyes were sunken slightly and there were dark circles that made her look like she had broken her nose recently she was staring at the window unblinking un moving I was even more worried now than when Jasper had told us what would befall Bella if we stayed away.

We opened the window and jumped in Bella's eyes moved to us and as they did Jaspers knees gave out beneath him he groaned in pain his hand reaching up and grabbing his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN there is a bit of everyone in this well Carlisle jasper and Bella. I want you all to know that this is not a Edward returns and Bella instantly forgive him story, he will have to work hard. Next few chapters will be mostly the Cullens trying to help Bella so bare with me but later chapters will see a whole new side of her. Like i said before the la push boys will not be part of this that includes Jake as the Cullens are back they never become close he will be in one chapter later on but only a small cameo with billy but Victoria will be in this and maybe even the voltori the girl who sent jasper back may be in this story but i am unsure if it will fit in her story is more for the sequel i have planned. ****Enjoy**

Jasper pov

We entered through the window and the pain hit i had never felt anything like it not even from Edward when he discovered Bella was about to die, it was like someone had punched their hand into my chest and were currently adding sharp objects into my chest cavity breathing only seemed to worsen this pain so as my knees gave out and i grasped at my chest i stopped breathing grateful i didn't need it to survive. It took me a moment to realize that it was Bella who was suffering this pain my eyes locked with hers and saw the pain within them. How could she possibly still be alive how could she still be breathing with it. Suddenly her eyes grew only slightly wider like she had realized something and the pain began to subside slightly it was replaced with an emptiness i had only ever felt from Edward when we had found him in new Orleans. He had stopped everything to feel nothing the pain he had felt was too much for him to bare but now i knew that his pain was nothing compared to hers and i had wonder what had he said to her that last day.

''Jasper?'' Carlisle's voice finally reached me and i looked at him what ever he saw in my face made his concern sky rocket ''is it Bella?'' I managed to nod too scared to breath the fear that the pain would return to its previous level kept my lungs from inflating. Carlisle looked over to Bella who was still staring at me the pain was still slowly being pulled into the emptiness and it scared me i tried to send her an emotion anything other than pain but i couldn't even function the shock of her pain had paralyzed me and my power. Carlisle began to approach her ''Bella?'' Bella flinched as did I as the pain spiked but she seemed to reign it back in after a moment he spoke again another flinch and then nothing. I was able to breath again but i was worried i stared at Bella her eyes were now unfocused she was no longer looking at me her face was blank and her emotions were gone if not for the fact she was still breathing and i could hear her heart i would think she had died and then i wondered maybe she had maybe we were to late.

Bella pov

I watched as the Vampire collapsed watched as his face contorted as his hands grasped at his chest, he looked how i felt and when his eyes met mine I realized it was me that was doing this to him, I tried to reign in the pain forced it down as much as i could how could i allow him to suffer what i was feeling. I didn't know what to do how to stop him from hurting when it all changed it was like the pain was being sucked into a deep part of me and i was following my mind began to shut down my thinking ceased i was no longer in my room i was no longer anywhere someone spoke my name and the pain spiked and again my name was called the same reaction and then nothing there was nothing just Darkness.

Carlisle POV

Watching Jasper fall to the ground and confirming my fears that it had been Bella's pain that had done it I felt my heart break even more for the girl i had come to see as my daughter she had flinched when i had spoken her name twice and then nothing her facial expression relaxed her eyes glazed over and i heard Jasper begin to breath again.

"Whats she feeling?" I asked unsure of how to proceed i knew i needed to get some nutrients into her i knew she needed fluids i could take care of her body but what of her mind.

"Nothing" Jasper's voice was dull "It's like there is no one there" i looked at him shocked

"Have you ever felt anything like it before?" He nodded and then answered

"When i used to feed on humans" and his answer was clear he was feeling what his victims felt right before death. "What can we do?" Jasper asked i was silent for a moment trying to think

"We need to get her on an IV for fluids and nutrients as soon as possible" We heard the phone ring from downstairs and then the answering machine.

"Bella?" Charlies voice was tired he obviously had not slept well himself "Bella I Sorry but i won't be home for a few days maybe even a week there have been some deaths in the area and Seattle they are creating a task force there i need to go a brief everyone on what has happened here I call tomorrow to make sure you. If you need me call the station they will connect you to me." With a quick farewell he hung up.

"Well that makes things much easier we'll take Bella to the house give her what her body needs and then we can work on trying to..."

"Revive her." Jasper finished my sentence.

**Ok yes I know it is still very short but I figure even if they are short it is at least giving you something work is hectic so i will update as much as i can I am working on next chapter will hopefully have it up ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN another short one guys hope you enjoy.**

Esme POV

We were driving to forks I was in with Alice and Rose, Emmett was in his jeep behind us the look of determination on his face was clear from the review mirror. Rose was driving and Alice was searching the future the visions she had gotten had caused her to break down sobbing on occasion she had been barely able to speak to tell us what was happening. I couldn't believe what our leaving had caused Bella to suffer and I only hoped that we would be able to repair the damage we had caused. I had seen Bella as part of the family the moment Edward had brought her to meet us she hadn't been scared of what we were only that we may not like her. I made a promise to myself and to Bella I would fix this we would be a family again Bella would never have to suffer again.

Emmett POV

I drove behind Rose's car matching her speed as best I could her car was slightly faster and I cursed the jeep for not keeping up. My mind was solely on Bella on getting to her on making her better in whatever way needed to be done. I wanted to see her blush and smile and laugh to be the girl I had come to love as my baby sister I wanted to heal what my Idiot brother had caused and what we had done in doing as he asked. I promised to never let anyone hurt Bella again and that included Edward.

Rose POV

I pushed my foot down on the accelerator pushing my car to its limits we needed to be in Forks and we needed to be there now. My mind drifted to how I had treated Bella, and I wondered if she still thought I hated her. In truth I never hated her just her choice to join our family I was jealous of the life she was giving up to be with my brother. I couldn't understand how anyone would want to give up the ability to have children just to stay young. To have children and grow old with Emmett was my dream my biggest wish one that would never come true. But now as we raced to Bella to change our future I regretted how I had treated her I should have accepted her choice should have shown her some compassion I hoped we would get there in time. I promised to try harder to accept Bella into our family to take her as my sister.

Alice POV

With Every vision I had of Bella my heart broke even more for my best friend my sister and now her future was blurred there was nothing set to many decisions yet to be made to many things that could happen brought a fog to my sight there was one vision though one that was strong was our family taking care of Bella, It changed in some she was Catatonic still in others she accepted our help and in a few she ignored us these ones were the least stable and I prayed whatever decision that made those happen would not come to pass. Everyone seemed to be making decisions Esme was clearly focused on keeping the family together her mind was set Bella was her daughter and she was going to make sure Bella knew it. Emmett was caught between trying to make Bella laugh and blush as much as he could and hunting down everyone who posed a threat to her and disposing of them. The vision I had of Rosalie surprised me although still hazy I saw her smiling and laughing with Bella doing the same this vision was by far the most distant. With everyone else seeming to make promises I decided to make one of my own. I Promise Bella Swan will be a Vampire! With that set in my mind I saw the vision I had yearned to see since we had got in the cars it was one I had when Edward had first met Bella, and although it was hazy just like all the others I was glad I could see it, it meant hope, hope for me my family and most importantly hope for Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Ok so next Chapter enjoy!**

Carlisle POV

When I picked Bella up it was clear just how much weight she had lost, I could feel the bones in her back and the sharpness of her hip bones even through the thick track suit bottoms she was currently wearing. We jumped out of her window Jasper hanging from the side of the house to close it behind us.

"I'll get the car you should run with her it will be quicker" Jasper said I nodded in agreement and set off I was at our house within five minutes the grass had overgrown and was almost up to my knees the flowers were growing outside the flower beds Esme had planted. I entered the house all the furniture was covered and there was a layer of dust over everything. I ran up to what was mine and Esme's room the bed was still made. I pulled back the covers and placed Bella in the bed pulling the covers back over her the house was cold we had started to keep the heating on for Bella. I heard Jasper pull the car up in the garage and enter the house as if he knew what I was thinking I heard him turn on the heating. I heard the Boiler roar to life before it slowly quietened down, I was preparing the I.V fluids when Jasper entered thankfully I had thought to pick some up when Alice had told me of Bella's condition.

"You don't have to stay there will be blood." I said, Jasper looked at me his eyes full of determination

"I can handle it" He answered and I nodded as I inserted the needle, Bella's scent became more potent the smell of her blood filled the room Jasper made no attempt to move forward his breathing remained even. I smiled at him letting him feel how proud I was of him "Thanks dad" I chuckled slightly before focusing backing on Bella.

"That's all we can do for now we need to get her out of this catatonic state the longer she is like this the harder it will be" Jasper nodded

"What are we going to do about Edward?" His name made me growl I was angry at my first son and we would be having words when we saw each other again.

"Bella first" Jasper nodded again

"Couldn't we just turn her?" Jasper asked curious I shook my head

"It would heal her physically yes but mentally she would be stuck in her catatonic state it would take much more to bring her out of it, but I won't let her die." I nodded I knew we could not keep her alive as a human when she was in this state but if we could help her now while she was still human it would be best. Jaspers phone vibrated he took it out and read the message.

"The others will be here in twenty four minutes" a small smile played on his lips as he read alices message and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Is there any change in her emotions?" I asked Jasper looked at Bella.

"No." he sighed he moved closer to the bed "I am going to try sending her some emotions maybe that can help."

"I'm sorry to make it sound like she is an inanimate object but maybe different emotions will help her… reboot." I hated speaking of Bella in such a way but I knew there was not much else I could do but watch as Jasper sat on the bed and took Bella's IV free hand.

Jasper POV

I sat with Bella taking her hand knowing physical contact would allow my power to have a stronger effect. I started with a Calm wave, there was no change the Calmness seemed to get sucked into oblivion I tried other emotions like curiosity, humour, Patience, courage, joy, hope, I even tried envy disgust and then with one final wave I sent her love and with great joy I felt a change in her, but that Joy was soon squashed as the gut wrenching pain returned full force and a scream erupted from my little sisters mouth. I couldn't blame her, the pain she was in was at the same level as it had been when she had first laid eyes on us but this time I was prepared for it. I sent her Calming wave after calming wave and the pain dulled I tried other emotions but they seemed to be rejected like there was only enough room in her fragile human body to feel the pain. When the screaming had turned into sobs and she had managed to curl up into the foetal position with my hand still in hers and without dislodging the IV she finally spoke.

"Not real, not real…" She repeated those to words over and over. I looked to Carlisle who had a needle in his hand his emotions torn.

"I don't know whether to sedate her or not." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "some Doctor I am" he muttered I didn't say anything knowing that was not something he had intended me to hear. "What do you think?" He asked I was shocked he was defiantly having a crisis of faith in his ability. I thought for a moment worried if I told him what to do it would be the wrong thing but I saw making him make the decision now would cause him only more anguish over whether it was the right one and I knew I had to help.

"Not yet keep it to hand if she starts screaming again but she is finally feeling something I don't want to dull them even if they are of pain." He nodded placing the injection on the side "Go Carlisle take five minutes" his eyes bore into me he nodded and stiffly walked from the room. We needed Carlisle to compose himself we needed him to be able to make the decisions, and it was then I realised that as the families head as our father he did this all the time whether the decision was right or wrong we expected it of him and I knew now we had truly taken him for granted.

Carlsile POV

I paced outside next to the forest back and forth I could hear Bella's heart beat and my steps seemed to match it I balled my fists up and tried to ease my breathing. The last time I had felt like this was when I had turned Esme but at least then I had known she was going to be ok. Here and now with Bella with my daughter we were blind everything little now had huge implications. I thought I was a Doctor I thought I would know what to do as soon as I saw her but the moment I saw her all my medical knowledge all the things that allowed for me to be good at my job went out the window. I couldn't understand I had treated Bella before once when she had almost died but now when the pain was worse than anything that she had ever faced. The anger at myself at Edward at the whole sorry situation finally reached its peak and with on swift movement my fist connected with and poor unsuspecting tree it crumpled to the ground from the point of impact. I breathed in sevral deep breaths and was once again calm and I knew what I had to do. Just as I decided I heard two cars driving up the drive way but before they reached the house my wife was in my arm. She held on tightly if I was human her hold would have killed me I laid my head on top of hers.

"Alice?" I questioned

"Yup" Was her reply nothing more was said as we stood there in silence.

**Ok some of you may be saying Carlisle is the perfect doctor of course he would know what to do, but he sees Bella as his daughter he is second guessing everything when it comes to her care he doesn't want to mess up. I thought it was very important to have it like this you get to see why in later Chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all I apologies for not updating recently but my mum has been very ill I will try to update a bit more through I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Jasper POV

I was aware as Alice entered the room she came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulders I took a moment to seek comfort in her loving touch, Bella had fallen asleep it seemed although her emotions told me that she found no peace within her dreams and I debated waking her.

"How is she?" I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmet standing by the door I had never seen Emmet look so serious his face usually showed the humour which he was full of.

"Broken" I answered unable to find the words to describe anything else. Bella was still clasping my hand and once again I was reminded of just how much weight she had lost by the frailty of her fingers. "Could you guys go shopping we need food Ask Carlisle what types" my voice came off harsher than I intended but no one said anything against it, Rosalie nodded and pulled Emmet from the room

"She'll be ok Jasper" Alice spoke although I could tell she did not know for sure. Just then Bella began to stir she seemed to become aware she was holding onto me because she looked up her brown eyes had dulled since we left but still tears formed

"Not real." she muttered and she pushed herself away and closed her eyes she continued to mutter the same words.

"Bella?" She flinched when Alice spoke as did I at the wave of pain Bella shook her head and repeated the words as if they were her lifeline. "Bella please look at me…" Alice sat down on the edge of the bed and I felt the slightest glimmer of hope from Bella before it was quickly shoved away I nodded to Alice to keep going.

"Not Real!" Bella said more loudly as if trying to convince herself

"Bella please look at me I am real I am here" Alice pleaded Alice reached out and touched Bella's arm the torrent of pain it caused nearly knocked me over but Bella but the hope came back full swing and seemed to refuse to be pushed away.

Bella POV

"Not real!" I said more firmly as the voice of Alice spoke to me. I had gone mad that was for certain there was no way they had come back for me I was probably still at home in the chair facing the window and had somehow become trapped in my own mind.

"Bella Please look at me I am real I am here" It happened then like before I had felt the cold hand in mine what seemed like a lifetime ago the cold hand touched my arm the pain hit hard knocking the air from my lungs but unlike every time before when it happened a different emotion came after I recognised it as hope I had felt it a few times in the first week after they left but I was always disappointed. I tried to push it away to refuse it entry but with the cold hand on my arm that felt so real I just couldn't and in that moment I decided not to fight it I knew what it meant I knew that when the hallucination was over when I could no longer hear feel or see them that I could not survive the pain that would follow or more like I would not survive it. I decided to open my eyes.

I was hesitant opening my eyes but looking only at the hand that touched my arm It looked so real felt real, More hope formed but I managed to push it away I would not allow myself to believe the hallucination to be real.

"That's it Bella please just look at me let me prove I'm real." Alice pleaded her voice was thick with sorrow and I wondered why. I looked up my eyes widened she was there looking as perfect as she always did and I couldn't stop myself from flinging myself at her she was faster catching me and I felt a tug on my arm from what I knew was an I.V as we embraced the hope came full force as her arms wrapped around me it opened the floodgates I hoped now that they were real that they were because if they weren't it was going to kill me.

Alice POV

The vision hit me hard and if not for the fact that Bella was in my arm I would have broken down in sobs the future was very clear Bella's life was on a clear path her life was tied to the families if we left her again she would die if we didn't turn her the same effect would ensue and If Edward did not return then she would lose herself completely. Her life was now a delicate balancing act now on our shoulders if we should slip we would lose her forever.

"Alice?" Japer quizzed too low for Bella to hear

"later" I mouthed only a split second had passed since Bella had flung herself at me and now she was crying.

"Alice is it really you" She clung tightly to me as if her life depended on it, it scared me to think that it just might

"Yes Bella it's really me we're here and we're never going to leave you again." She sobbed then letting all the pain of the last months out I was glad of it the healing could finally begin. Another vision hit this time not of Bella but of Edward.


	9. Author note

Hi i know i haven't updated this in a while i will i promise but formatted my pc and lost the chapter i had written for it started a new story called at the brink really into it at the moment so am concentrating on that although i will give this story some attention soon when i do i will remove this little note and put a chapter in place.


End file.
